Ma Petite Protégée My Little Dashie 2
by AlexiSonic
Summary: Dans My Little Dashie de ROB, vous êtes vous déjà imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait avoir trouvé Rainbow Dash avant le brony ? Et que cette personne soit, elle, arrogante à souhait et n'y connaisse rien à My Little Pony: FiM ? Une histoire similaire et pourtant bien différente qui précède le récit de ROBCakeran53, écrite à partir de celui-ci, combinant prélude à parodie.


Ma Petite Dashie 2**  
****Ma Petite Protégée**

_Écrit par AlexiSonic à partir du récit de ROBCakeran53 et de sa traduction par la Team AlexiFloppy  
_Relecture et Correction par Floppy

Je suis Alexandrin. Un nom de poète pour certains, un nom noble pour d'autres. Les gens sont persuadés que ce nom me partage son prestige. Mais personne n'a compris que c'est moi qui couvre d'honneur ce simple mot en l'ayant choisi pour me désigner_[1]_. Je suis l'incarnation du courage et de l'indépendance, la figure de l'esprit fin et cultivé, et le bras armé de la Justice. Un jour, on racontera mes aventures dans des chroniques, et le monde entier saura qui j'étais, moi, Alexandrin, celui qui vous a tous surpassé, et qui, à défaut, vous surpassera bien un jour.

Je n'ai aucun point d'attache, je vis partout à la fois, sans jamais m'installer. Libre comme l'air, j'ai tourné le dos à un passé lourd de malheur et de méchanceté gratuite, pour faire aujourd'hui face à un avenir que je ne cesse d'embellir à chacun de mes actes. Tout jeune, fuyant mon domaine où l'ambiance devenait trop tendue, j'ai affronté la furie du grand large, survécu seul et orphelin dans une ville de brigands de la pire espèce, et reconstruit ma vie, apprenant de mes expériences, surpassant les dangers, gagnant progressivement le respect de toute la cité, avant de la quitter. J'ai découvert le monde, rejetant cet état de stase qui contamine les passifs. Et maintenant, je vis dans la gloire. Mes parents ont vécu dans la honte.

Bienheureusement, je ne tiens pas d'eux.

Je ne suis pas impulsif et irréfléchi comme mon père. J'observe, analyse, réfléchis, comprend, et alors seulement agit. Efficace, je réagis vite, mais surtout, je réagis bien. Mon environnement m'a appris douloureusement que celui qui ne s'adapte pas ne survit pas, même en ville. Pas d'illusions, pas de faux espoirs, pas d'utopie : un seul objectif, être le meilleur. Parcourir les vastes terres, jouer des mots et du bâton, essayer tout, et ne jamais baisser les bras. C'est ma philosophie, et elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Je suis le meilleur en tout, j'excelle en toute discipline, je gagnerais tous les trophées, je surpasserai les Dieux !…

Tout ça pour être stoppé par une mauvaise chute.

Je suis brusquement rabaissé au niveau décevant du reste du monde. Incapable d'agir, d'être efficace, de mettre en œuvre des pensées bien organisées… Sauf qu'eux, c'est par paresse. Moi, c'est parce que j'ai une jambe « fatiguée ». Comment voulez-vous jouter quand on marche avec une canne ? J'ai l'impression d'être devenu une sorte de Yoda, plein de potentiel caché derrière une démarche boitillante, sauf que moi, personne ne m'écoute. Il me croient pédant et limite mégalomane : ils ont toujours eu du mal à voir la vérité en face. Alors je marche. Je marche, et regarde. Je marche, et trouve en chaque lieu, en chaque personne, des preuves de ma supériorité passée autant que de mon handicap actuel.

Mais je prévois déjà votre réaction. Vous ne me croyez pas. Comment un individu normal pourrait devenir un héros ? Je vous le donne en mille : de la volonté. J'ai vu des gens assister à un crime et regarder bêtement sans réagir. J'ai vu des lâches s'attaquer à leurs adversaires dans leur dos. J'ai vu des imbéciles s'y mettre à plusieurs pour discriminer des marginaux. J'ai vu ces derniers se laisser faire. J'ai vu des personnes se laisser insulter gratuitement, n'osant pas s'opposer à la figure qui cherche à les détruire. J'ai vu des gens mendier toute leur vie, ne cherchant même plus à se sustenter par eux-mêmes. J'ai vu des gens fuir ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Et je leur en veux. Je n'ai même plus pitié d'eux tant ils sont désespérants. C'est leur faute si le monde est tellement noir, si être humain perd de son sens, si lâcheté et couardise ont conduit les plus idiots à diriger les plus dociles. Tout ça par paresse. Et par intérêt.

Il n'y a plus que quelques rares endroits où les habitants ne m'ont pas encore déçu. La ferme. D'après ce que je sais, ma mère aurait pu être fermière, si mon père ne l'avait pas enlevée précipitamment, par amour, sans même savoir si elle était consentante. Pour m'y être rendu, j'ai compris pourquoi elle lui en a profondément voulu pendant toute sa vie. Les paysans y ont gardé des méthodes traditionnelles, et travaillent tous, ensemble, donnant le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, sans pour autant cesser d'améliorer leur quotidien, leur façon de vivre, leur efficacité. Ils se considèrent avec respect entre eux, ils sont à l'écoute des autres, mais ne se laissent jamais diriger par la bêtise de leurs visiteurs, de leur clients, de leurs « supérieurs ».

Il fut un temps où je rêvais d'être moi-même fermier. J'aurais eu un point d'attache, des bêtes à nourrir, une famille… En attendant, je leur rend simplement visite : j'ai grandi bien différemment d'un simple laboureur, je me suis élevé bien trop haut pour me réduire à cela, mais ils font partie des rares personnes que je respecte. Et maintenant, je crois que je les jalouse : dans mon état, je ne peux même plus les égaler. Je ne peux que penser, et faire le tour des champs, pour voir si les fraises sont mûres. Ma canne fait peur au bétail, et je suis allergique aux graines. Parfois, on ose prétendre que j'exagère, que je ne suis pas si blessé que cela : mais j'ai un honneur à défendre, et je sais mieux que quiconque ce dont je suis capable.

Et ils devront s'en contenter.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, je suis allé faire un tour près de la plage. Au coucher du soleil, peu de monde reste encore dehors pour observer la beauté du ciel embrasé. Ils préfèrent regarder sur internet des images de mauvaise qualité, près d'un bon feu en sirotant du thé léger. J'ai simplement fait le tour de la baie, faisant ma ronde quotidienne, appréciant le paysage et me remémorant ma gloire passée. Il m'avait fallu deux ans pour m'extirper de la misère, trois pour me hisser au rang des meilleurs, un pour en profiter. Et une fraction de seconde pour tout perdre d'un coup. Admirer l'horizon que j'avais jadis parcourue triomphant me rappelait tant de souvenirs, mais aussi la violence avec laquelle toute ma grandeur me fut arrachée, à cause d'un idiot de caillou et d'une pente trop abrupte. Quand je fermais les yeux, je revoyais cette triste scène, moi, dévalant la falaise rocailleuse et m'écrasant pitoyablement contre le premier arbre qui pensât à arrêter ma chute. La chute d'une colline. La chute d'un héros. Le plus terrible cauchemar qui à jamais hanterait mes souvenirs.

Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais…

J'ai été stoppé net par quelque chose d'inhabituel ; un bruissement tout proche dans les bois. Bon, depuis que je me promène près de cette forêt littorale, j'ai eu maintes fois l'occasion d'apprécier la musique de la nature. Des cris d'animaux, le vent dans les feuillages, les vagues sur la côte… Mais ce bruissement était bien particulier, comme si quelqu'un venait de casser les branches d'une arbre proche. Je n'avais pas perdu mes capacités auditives que j'avais si bien employées face à mes adversaires quelques années plus tôt, et j'étais convaincu que quelqu'un était dans la forêt. Et quelqu'un de particulièrement peu discret, par ailleurs. Cela faisait assez longtemps que j'arpentais quotidiennement ces terres pour avoir démontré qu'elles étaient totalement désertes. Personne ne venait jamais, parce qu'ils sont trop « las », qu'ils n'ont « pas le temps », qu'ils ont « mieux à faire »… les arguments ne leur manquent jamais. Quant aux fermiers, ils m'ont assuré qu'ils évitaient cette plage car elle leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Si leur modeste famille avait eu des mésaventures en tel lieu, je peux comprendre qu'ils rechignent à s'y rendre, eux. Mais bon, après tout, ne suis-je pas plus tranquille seul ?

J'ai continué mon chemin, en ralentissant cependant un peu l'allure. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un animal qui avait fait une mauvaise chute. Pauvre de lui, pourvu qu'il ne s'en « fatiguât » pas les pattes ! L'expression du médecin qui m'avait recommandé de faire dorénavant attention à ma démarche et fourni une béquille, ce doux euphémisme qu'il avait employé pour dire que ma jambe était « fatiguée », m'avait marqué à vie. Qu'une partie de mon corps puisse être incommodée jusqu'à me nuire à ce point, c'était une séquelle tellement affreuse que je n'ai plus jamais revu ce docteur. Déjà parce que je n'aimais pas sa façon de me parler, mais surtout parce que j'ai un honneur à défendre, et que cette personne m'avait vu me tordant de douleur suite à ma chute cataclysmique. On ne fréquente pas des gens qui cumulent ces deux attributs. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce bruissement ne me sortait pas de la tête, tant il résonnait durement avec mes souvenirs. Si bien que je finis par me tourner vers la forêt, scrutant les sous-bois, cherchant à apercevoir l'origine de ce craquement. La curiosité me tiraillait, et je voulais des éclaircissements.

Le vent s'est soudain calmé. Je n'y avais pas fait attention jusqu'ici, mais sa force n'avait cessé de croître depuis quelques minutes, et tout venait subitement de s'arrêter. Ou plutôt, le vent avait changé de direction. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas normal. D'autant plus que le vent semblait jusqu'alors provenir du sous-bois, et non du grand large. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je me suis dirigé vers la forêt du pas le plus rapide que mon état le permettait, et ai fini par apercevoir, au milieu des grands sapins verts, quelque chose qui détonnait avec la verdure et les troncs qui s'assombrissaient à la tombée de la nuit. C'était brillant et coloré, multicolore à vrai dire, et assez petit. Peut-être de la taille d'un labrador de quelques mois.

Je me suis appuyé contre un des troncs, plissant les yeux pour mieux cerner ce machin coloré à quelques mètres de moi.

Voilà où j'en suis : seul, à la lisière d'une forêt, à regarder ce… quelque chose. Non, je ne sais vraiment pas du tout ce que c'est, et mon cerveau carbure comme jamais pour essayer de nommer une telle anomalie. Au début, j'ai failli affirmer que c'était juste un poncho abandonné, perdu par un éventuel promeneur maladroit. Mais ensuite, je me suis aperçu que cela remuait. En réalité, cela semblait même vivant. Le regard perçant, ma canne bien en main, je m'avance un peu, cherchant à définir ma vision…

Et puis, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Ce machin n'était autre qu'un… petit poney… transgénique.

Je m'arrête à quelques mètres, haussant un sourcil surpris face à cette erreur de la nature. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il n'y a aucune explication physique, logique, ou extraterrestre au fait que cela puisse exister… enfin, quoi ! Une espèce de tout petit poney bleu cyan, avec une queue et une crinière multicolores, à la peau lisse comme si on avait voulu gommer les détails inutiles, de grands yeux effarés comme un personnage de manga…

« Effarés » ? Non content d'être impossible, ce… truc… est un bébé ! Abandonné dans la forêt comme un vulgaire poncho multicolore décousu ! A voir sa façon de regarder dans tous les sens, ce truc doit se demander ce qu'il fichait ici. Un animal si bizarre, si jeune et si frêle n'a sa place ni dans cette forêt, ni même sur la plage ou ailleurs que dans son nid douillet… Pourquoi dis-je « nid » ? Mais parce que ce poney a visiblement été croisé avec un oiseau : il est ailé ! Sérieusement ! De petites ailes plumées, greffées à son dos !

C'en est presque inquiétant : on dirait une créature de laboratoire qui serait tombée de son fourgon pour venir se perdre au milieu de nulle part. Et tandis que je fronce les sourcils, stupéfait, ce truc finit par m'apercevoir et me lancer un regard désespéré. Une paire d'yeux noirs, chacun cernés d'un iris rose, conduisent mes jambes, même « fatiguées », à reculer… de deux pas. Ce visage de jeune enfant arbore une expression tellement humaine que je ne peux retenir un sursaut de stupeur. Je n'avais jamais été surpris de la sorte depuis la dernière fois qu'un bandit avait tenté de m'agresser, par surprise, dans une impasse de la ville où j'avais échoué, il y a des années de cela.

Ses yeux me fixent inlassablement, et j'en fais de même. Je dois rapidement m'imposer comme la figure dominante, et cela se joue dans le regard et dans la force des mots : c'est comme ça qu'on inculque le respect aux bêtes sauvages.

« Pas un geste. »

Aucune réaction.

« D'où viens-tu, difformité chimérique ? »

Il regarde aux alentours avant de me fixer de nouveau. Plus je l'observe, plus je réalise à quel point mon interpellation manque d'utilité : non seulement il ne comprend certainement pas un seul des mots distingués que je formule, mais surtout, à moins qu'il n'ait aussi été croisé avec des gènes humains, il y a peu de chances qu'il puisse me répondre. Jamais rien n'avait réussi à me perturber au point de perdre mon temps avec des actions inutiles. Ceci dit, mon intervention le fait frissonner de peur, à moins que ce ne soit la fraicheur de la soirée… L'Automne approche, mine de rien…

Avec une certaine nostalgie, je relance la machine de mon esprit entraîné à réagir au quart de tour, de façon rapide et efficace. J'analyse, me pose les questions qu'il faut. Dois-je approcher ? Certainement, mais doucement, en toisant de haut mon objectif, de manière à lui montrer que même avec une troisième jambe, c'est moi qui commande. Lui parler ? Inutile. De brèves exclamations me permettront de lui signifier ma désapprobation si jamais il faute. L'amener quelque part ? Les fermiers sauront quoi faire. Sinon, j'aviserai. Première chose : découvrir ce qu'est ce truc. Deuxième chose : savoir d'où il vient, et déterminer son avenir. Si j'ai à le retourner à son laboratoire, il en sera ainsi. Ca y est : en quelques secondes, j'ai déterminé mon plan d'action.

Il tremble une nouvelle fois au contact de l'air frais sur son pelage ses ailes s'ébouriffent tandis qu'il se recroqueville un peu plus pour se réchauffer. Parfait, je n'aurai aucun mal à le convaincre de me suivre. Je m'approche, et d'un petit coup de canne sur le flanc, je l'enjoins à se relever. Je m'étais attendu à son premier réflexe : la peur. Il commence à se tortiller pour essayer de s'échapper. Il ne peut pas voler, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de battre des ailes comme s'il espérait pouvoir miraculeusement prendre son envol. J'en conclus que cette étrangeté ne peut pas marcher dans son état. C'est ce que je voulais vérifier : maintenant, je suis bien embêté. Comment le déplacer dans ce cas ? Cet animal est petit, je pourrais le porter… Mais que se passera-t-il si je le touche ? S'il provient réellement d'un laboratoire, il vaudrait mieux être prudent. Je vérifie que le bout de ma canne avec lequel je l'avais poussé n'avait pas été rongé par de l'acide, caresse du doigt le bois pour vérifier si les poils de la bête ne sont pas irritants, puis me baisse pour le ramasser.

Je ne vous explique pas à quel point il est difficile de se baisser pour attraper d'une main un animal vivant terrorisé tout en s'appuyant sur une canne alors que l'obscurité commence à brouiller votre champ de vision. J'ai dû me résoudre à l'envelopper dans ma veste pour l'empêcher de se débattre. L'animal glapissait de peur, et se défendait en faisant de petits moulinets avec ses pattes, fronçant des yeux comme s'il cherchait à me faire disparaître en cessant de me regarder. Il ne comprend rien, et il ne me facilite pas la tâche, le saligaud.

J'ai fini par le coincer sous mon épaule. Il parvient juste à dégager sa tête de la veste, et me regarde avec autant de confusion dans ses yeux que d'incompréhension à propos de ce qui lui arrive.

« Cesse de bouger immédiatement, ma patience a des limites. Si je te laisse là, tu vivras peut-être plus libre, mais pas bien longtemps, crois-moi ! »

Le principe de cette phrase n'était pas vraiment de lui faire comprendre le sens des mots, mais d'accompagner mes actes par des intonations. Les animaux ne comprennent pas les phrases, mais perçoivent mieux les sentiments. Mon ton était sec, mais la menace verbale était prononcée de façon à ce qu'il sente qu'il n'a pas d'autre option. Qu'il doit m'obéir. Il me regarde stupéfait, ses larmes se bloquent au niveau de ses yeux, ses cris s'estompent dans sa gorge, et finalement il cesse de remuer.

La meilleure arme d'un héros reste encore sa voix.

Durant tout le trajet du retour, je garde un œil sur la forêt et le ciel. Rien encore n'explique le phénomène du vent à contre-courant. Je ne peux pas l'interpréter, et ce n'est pas très rassurant. Et si quelqu'un d'autre était à la recherche de ce petit monstre ? De toute façon, comme d'habitude, je ne vois pas le moindre promeneur. Il sonne minuit quand je parviens à la ferme ; heureusement pour nous deux, les paysans avaient allumé leurs lampes : j'aurais pu trébucher sur le terrain accidenté dans le cas contraire. Habiter dans une ferme reculée prédisposait à quelques incommodités. Comme en plus il n'y a aucun lampadaires aux alentours, la situation n'en est que plus ardue. Quant au petit poney mutant, malgré sa position qui, je le reconnais, n'est pas particulièrement confortable (eh ! c'est bien la première fois que j'ai à me trimballer un truc pareil avec une canne !), il s'est endormi. Ma veste est chaude et de bonne qualité, il a dû y trouver son compte.

J'atteins la porte d'entrée et, souhaitant bien me faire entendre de la part des habitants, je frappe à la porte avec ma canne, juge que ce n'est pas suffisant, et fais tinter la cloche de la même façon. Annabelle vient m'ouvrir : il s'agit de la fille ainée de la famille, laquelle ouvre de grands yeux en voyant la petite tête de poney dépasser de ma veste. Elle allait bientôt avoir une vingtaine d'années, mais étant celle qui devrait hériter de la maison, elle faisait attention à ce qui y entrait et en sortait, surtout quand il s'agissait d'animaux.

Toujours avec cette curiosité dans les bras, j'entre en direction du salon. Apercevant au passage les différents membres de la famille vaquant à leurs occupations diverses, je les salue d'un « Bonsoir mesdames, bonsoir messieurs. ». Ils ne se retournent pas et me répondent sans cesser leurs activités. L'ainée continue de me suivre, même si elle ne m'a encore rien dit. Nous nous connaissons bien : je sais déjà quelle question elle veut me poser. Elle sait que je le sais, et attend donc la réponse, tandis que je me débarrasse de ma charge. Et récupère ma veste. Non mais.

Il s'est réveillé. Depuis que j'ai fait tinter la cloche, il a recommencé peu à peu à fourmiller. Dès que je le dépose, il cherche déjà un moyen pour se cacher, fuir, s'envoler… Le laissant se tortiller sur le tapis, et revêtant ma veste, je m'adresse à Annabelle.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Nous ne discutons pas souvent, parce qu'elle est souvent occupée. Je constate d'ailleurs qu'elle a présentement une carotte à moitié épluchée dans les mains : j'avais dû l'interrompre pendant qu'elle aidait son père à préparer à manger. Elle s'y connaissait bien en animalerie, et à défaut d'avoir une réponse, son avis pouvait toujours s'avérer intéressant.

De ma question, je reçois en premier lieu un regard intrigué. Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite, prend l'étrange animal dans ses bras, et le berce doucement en lui adressant un regard tendre. Le poney se laisse faire.

« Tu es perdue ? »

Au moment où elle lâche ces mots, l'animal, bien qu'il n'ait absolument rien compris, sent une intonation plus amicale accompagnée d'une attitude moins brusque. Annabelle le regarde dans les yeux, comme si c'était une sorte de conversation télépathique. Je ne sais pas si ça marche, mais elle finit par s'exclamer :

« Oh… »

Je réalise brusquement que s'il s'agit réellement d'une créature de laboratoire, cet animal sera très mal accueilli par les parents d'Annabelle. Résolument contre les OGM et contre toute tentative de manipulation génétique, ils accepteront autant cette erreur de la nature que la société a pu recevoir les « Gueules Cassées » de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale _[2]_. Pire que de ne pas avoir sa place ici : cet animal n'était même pas censé exister.

« 'Jamais rien vu d'pareil. Tout c'que j'peux dire, c'est qu'c'est une fille, qu'elle est perdue, qu'elle a peur, et qu'elle 'comprend rien à c'qui lui arrive. »

Je me rends compte, aux mots d'Annabelle, qu'elle-même a peur pour le… la… cet animal. Je ne sais pas comment elle a su que c'était une fille, mais elle est arrivée à la même conclusion que moi : ses parents ne vont pas l'accepter ici. Ce n'est pas très encourageant. Je réponds donc, sautant volontiers quelques répliques inutiles :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que, tôt ou tard, ce qui l'a amenée ici s'arrangera de lui-même. En attendant… Je vais la mettre en lieu sûr. C'est bien ce que tu veux ? »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça, tant il était évident dans son regard qu'elle voulait éviter que ses parents la découvre. Elle hoche la tête et me ramène la petite pouliche. Je crois qu'elle veux me montrer qu'on ne tient pas un bébé poney comme une baguette de pain…

Les quelques minutes suivantes sont consacrées à essayer de la faire tenir debout sur ses quatre pattes. Un cheval est supposé marcher tout seul quelques heures après sa naissance, elle ne fera pas exception. Mais elle est particulièrement affaiblie, elle a dû faire un sacré bout de chemin pour se retrouver au milieu d'un bois sauvage. Finalement, elle parvient à se redresser lorsqu'Annabelle revient, peu de temps après, ayant fini d'éplucher et de découper sa carotte, pour la lui donner à manger. La petite pouliche n'a pas encore toutes ses dents, mais elle s'est régalée de son premier repas à la ferme. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais au moins, elle a une alimentation normale.

Une fois qu'elle eût assez dîné, je la conduis à ma chambre en la guidant avec ma canne, tapotant doucement son flanc pour la faire prendre le bon chemin. Cela l'entraîne à marcher, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Une fois arrivés, je lui cherche un endroit où se poser. Tandis qu'elle explore, curieuse, ce nouvel endroit certes inconnu mais tout de même beaucoup plus chaleureux que le bois obscur, je me résous à vider ma corbeille à linge pour la tapisser d'un grand manteau en laine que la petite sœur d'Annabelle m'avait un jour tricoté. Il est trop grand pour moi, mais il fera une excellente couverture pour ce drôle d'oiseau. Je l'ai enfermée dans la pièce et suis redescendu pour aller dîner. Ces paysans m'offrent le gîte et le couvert depuis des années, comme si je faisais partie de la famille, depuis que je les avais aidés à chasser des voleurs de bétail. Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir remercier l'un des membres de la famille autrement que par cet acte du passé : Annabelle, en un regard, m'avait chargé d'une mission d'un genre nouveau pour moi.

Le repas s'est déroulé dans le calme, comme d'habitude. Ni Annabelle ni moi n'avons parlé de la pouliche bleue, les discussions portant plutôt sur la pluie et le beau temps, et donc par là des patates et des tomates. Puis je suis allé me coucher. Le petit monstre coloré s'était assoupi. Après une telle journée, je m'attendais franchement à m'endormir comme une masse, mais le mystère du vent et de l'origine de ce petit poney ailé me tiennent éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais cela n'a que peu d'importance tandis que je ferme enfin les yeux, je sens quelque chose contre mon flanc. Je jette un regard, et retrouve la petite pouliche de couleur cyan dormant à mes côtés, toujours parée de sa crinière arc-en-ciel, reposant sa tête sur mon bras.

Je sais que j'aurais dû m'y attendre, mais il faut bien le dire : je bondis de nouveau en arrière.

La voir étendue là, somnolant et se pelotonnant à mes cotés, me prit complètement au dépourvu. Sa douce respiration se fait à peine entendre. Les poils de sa crinière me chatouillent le bras… Mais comment est-elle arrivée là ? Elle arrivait à peine à marcher il y a deux heures, ce qui ne semble pas représenter une très longue période, et voilà qu'elle parvient à escalader un lit qui fait trois fois sa hauteur ! Je me redresse brusquement, allume ma lampe de chevet, pour constater que j'avais disposé ma table de nuit de telle façon qu'elle a pu grimper jusqu'à ma couche.

Elle me regarde avec une mine à la fois fatiguée par sa journée et inquiète de ma réaction. Je me calme, et constate avec le recul que l'exploit qu'elle vient d'accomplir est tout de même assez impressionnant. Constatant que cette petite est pleine de ressources, je lui souris. Sa performance vaut au moins cela. Et si elle cherche à m'impressionner, alors elle ne cessera de s'améliorer. Voilà une bonne chose. Comme je risque de devoir veiller sur elle un certain temps, pour rester fidèle à ce que j'ai promis à Annabelle, eh bien je la considèrerai comme mon élève. Dès lors, elle sera mon apprentie. Elle sera… ma petite protégée.

* * *

Seulement quatre heures se sont passées depuis que j'ai enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. J'ai fait un rêve étrange, à propos de vortex qui s'ouvre et se ferme, crachant divers objets difformes et multicolores dans une tornade incroyable qui plie les arbres à en briser les branches. Le Soleil s'est levé, et même après une courte nuit, je suis très matinal. Ce rêve ne m'intrigue pas plus que cela, et je le chasse de mon esprit. J'ai déjà trop réfléchi aux raisons de l'apparition de cette chimère inexplicable, cela me conduit à d'étranges songes. Je préfère ne plus y réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément concret se présente. En ce moment, elle est encore assoupie contre ma jambe « fatiguée », et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je me lève, sans faire attention à elle, attrape ma canne et pose les pieds à terre. Non mais sérieusement, ce docteur voulait-il vraiment que je passe ma vie avec une béquille ? C'est extrêmement dévalorisant pour quelqu'un comme moi ! Une belle canne, en bois solide et brillant, rehaussée d'un pommeau doré, c'était tout de même bien plus noble. La jeune quadrupède ailée se réveille à mes mouvements, surtout lorsque son « oreiller » quitte la couverture, et s'étire en baillant, avant de se retourner puis de replonger dans son sommeil. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste dans cette pièce, à l'abri du regard des parents, qui n'auraient pas apprécié de découvrir telle intruse sous leur toit. Elle ne pourra sortir que lorsque qu'elle saura être discrète et silencieuse. Quand j'aurai plus de temps, si elle reste avec moi aussi longtemps du moins, je ferai ce que je pourrai pour lui apprendre.

* * *

D'habitude, les journées me semblent courtes. Elles se ressemblent toutes, bien que je m'applique chaque matin à essayer de varier mes activités, malgré mon état qui ne me le permettait pas. Mais même avec toute ma bonne volonté, j'ai l'impression que les journées me filent entre les doigts, et que je gaspille mon temps à répéter les mêmes actions. Ma vie d'aventurier me manque. Aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Parce que rien n'est plus bouleversant pour quelqu'un comme moi que d'avoir soudainement un petit animal dont on doit à la fois prendre soin et cacher au reste du monde. Annabelle aurait pu m'aider… mais ses journées sont déjà bien chargées, et honnêtement, elle n'a plus tellement de temps pour elle.

De plus, il lui serait difficile de s'occuper de cette étrangeté à quatre pattes sans que ses parents ne s'en rendent compte. Ce serait effectivement assez délicat de leur expliquer pourquoi leur fille abrite cette créature très certainement manipulée génétiquement, surtout à leur âge. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, mais surtout qu'ancrés dans leur principes, moi même j'aurais du mal à prévoir la punition qu'ils infligeraient à leur fille, et ce qu'ils réserveraient à… Oh bon sang, j'en ai assez de lui trouver de nouveaux qualificatifs, à cette petite hybride de laboratoire. Il faut que je lui trouve un nom, qu'elle puisse se reconnaître quand je l'appelle.

J'ai cherché pendant longtemps, en demandant à Annabelle son avis, quel nom je pourrais lui donner. Mais aucune de ses propositions ne m'enthousiasmait, et réciproquement. De toutes façons, le souci principal actuellement, c'est d'arriver à s'occuper d'elle sans éveiller les soupçons. Tous les jours, la famille entière me voit partir à pied à travers les champs pour ma promenade quotidienne. Je ne suis pas inquiet qu'ils viennent me demander pourquoi je ne sors pas aujourd'hui, mais si je cesse définitivement de sortir, ils pourraient commencer à se poser des questions. Je ne peux quand même pas la garder enfermée toute la journée.

Ha… Ce que je peux espérer de tout mon être d'arriver à me débarrasser d'elle. Mais c'est loin d'être simple. Je doute que ça se règle d'un bête « pouf » et hop, disparue ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, ce serait inhumain, et indigne d'une illustre personne comme moi. Dans mon cœur, j'espère que je trouverais une solution au plus vite. Dans ma tête, je sais que ce sera ardu. Et que ça risque de prendre du temps.

En fait, la meilleure solution serait de la sortir d'ici et de l'installer dehors, dans un endroit éloigné et secret. J'ai consacré un peu de mon temps libre pour en imaginer les conséquences : lui apporter à manger, la maintenir au chaud, s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité… Qu'elle habite loin de la ferme ne serait pas simple à gérer, et je doute que ce soit la meilleure option. En attendant j'ai passé une journée assez angoissante, à cacher de la nourriture dans mes poches, à la faire taire au moindre gémissement, et à lui expliquer de rester calme quand je ne suis pas avec elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on la découvre tandis que je suis ailleurs. Tout compte fait, je vais être obligé de lui trouver un refuge à l'extérieur de la maison. Pourvu que demain soit une belle journée.

* * *

On l'a fait. Après une deuxième nuit passée dans ma chambre (elle avait cette fois-ci réussi à se hisser à la couverture qui pendait du matelas pour me rejoindre… je ne sais pas ce qui la motive tant à dormir à mes côtés, mais son inventivité est très satisfaisante), alors que je n'avais personnellement pas la moindre compétence en dressage, je l'ai aidée à apprendre à traverser silencieusement toute la maison. Elle s'est bien attachée à moi en à peine deux dizaines d'heures, et cela devient de plus en plus perturbant lorsque je lui donne des ordres. J'étais tellement déstabilisé que j'en suis venu à lui demander carrément qu'est-ce ce que diable j'avais de si amusant pour qu'elle me sourie en toute circonstance ? Elle ne fut pas très éloquente. Bref, j'ai donc fait le tour de la ferme et ai découvert une ancienne cave abandonnée pour y dissimuler la... la... petite bestiole qui avait dû se prendre un sceau de peinture multicolore sur la figure à la naissance pour pour autant détonner avec son environnement.

D'ailleurs, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu la repeindre en marron, mais j'ai peur que les ailes ne soient trop dures à dissimuler. En plus, elle n'aurait pas aimé devoir vivre couverte de boue et la solution elle-même n'était pas assez sûre pour que je la mette en application. Avec le recul, il était déjà assez mauvais qu'elle puisse rester dans les alentours de la maison, mais Annabelle tenait beaucoup trop à s'assurer de sa santé pour que je puisse l'en éloigner.

Revenons-en à mes cours. Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que j'ai commencé à lui parler comme à un disciple, espérant que formuler des phrases complètes m'aiderait à utiliser les bonnes intonations. La famille de paysans se lève tôt pour travailler dans les champs : le moment idéal pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner. Si jamais elle venait à faire du bruit, et que je ne pouvais pas la couvrir en faisant plus de boucan par dessus, il n'y aurait que peu de chance que quelqu'un nous entende. Elle est souvent tombée dans les escaliers. Je savais qu'elle tomberait de nombreuses fois : les marches lui arrivent à hauteur du menton. Je ne compte plus le nombre de chutes, d'atterrissages catastrophiques, et de cris de surprise qui m'ont fait risquer une crise cardiaque avant qu'elle n'arrive à monter et dévaler discrètement les marches, et finalement, après quelques tests, elle s'est trouvée une autre alternative. Sur une courte période seulement, alors que j'avais le dos tourné, elle a trouvé un vieux ressort encore souple et robuste. Elle s'est jetée dessus, s'y est accrochée, et en peu de temps, la voici qui dompte l'engin et qui s'en sert pour se déplacer par grands bonds sur les tapis. Peut-être pourra-t-elle dorénavant atteindre les hauteurs : en rebondissant de marche en marche, elle serait plus rapide et moins essoufflée qu'en escaladant la totalité de l'escalier. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle trouve un moyen pour redescendre ; à peine y réfléchis-je que la voilà à bondir sur la rambarde pour se laisser glisser sur la rampe. Ainsi, elle trouvait même une utilité à ses ailes qui la dirigeaient, la ralentissaient ou l'aidaient à rebondir.

Quelques mises au point plus tard, elle apprit à faire encore plus attention. Je lui ai demandé de se choisir un itinéraire bien défini pour se déplacer dans la maison, et de bien vérifier que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir avant de sortir de sa cachette. Après réflexions doublées de calculs logistiques, je me suis aperçu que la corbeille à linge pouvait en plus lui servir de « cachette mobile ». Elle pourrait utiliser cette carapace de fortune pour traverser les couloirs, bien que je ne sois pas sûr que ce soit une option infaillible. Si elle se faisait toute petite, et qu'elle restait silencieuse, elle pourra rester invisible malgré sa fourrure vive qui déteignait avec le bois sombre du parquet. Elle est plutôt intelligente pour son âge et a bien compris qu'elle ne doit pas se faire repérer, bien qu'Annabelle soit une exception notable. La jeune fille était trop limitée par ses activités pour s'en occuper seule : la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de me certifier un peu plus chaque jour que cette petite hybride prodige était unique en son genre et qu'elle méritait de vivre.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je ne sois pas en train de perdre mon temps.

* * *

Il y a quatre jours, si on m'avait dit que je prendrais soin d'un poney arc-en-ciel tout droit sorti de je-ne-sais-quel laboratoire de manipulation génétique, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Peut-être que c'est une sorte d'alien, mais qu'importe. Je suis impressionné. Elle est remarquable. Aujourd'hui encore elle s'est illustrée à mes yeux, et pourtant Dieu sait que je suis difficile.

Honnêtement, j'ai cru cent fois qu'elle se ferait repérer. Elle est jeune, et évolue dans un environnement qui lui est plus ou moins inconnu. Maintenant, elle m'a définitivement prouvé qu'elle avait compris la règle et qu'elle n'y dérogerait pas. Il n'y a qu'une fois où j'ai été forcé d'intervenir, car elle s'était mise en tête d'explorer la cuisine, et elle s'est retrouvée coincée dans un sac de légumes au moment où la mère rentrait. Jusqu'alors, la paysanne et moi ne nous étions jamais retrouvés dans la cuisine au même moment, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser ma petite protégée dans une situation aussi délicate. Je ne devais pas expliquer la véritable raison de ma présence à la maîtresse de maison, donc la seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est de prétexter avoir besoin d'un poireau pour pouvoir m'emparer du sac de légumes et libérer la petite curieuse plus loin.

J'ai ensuite bien fait comprendre à cette petite galopine ce qu'il en coûtait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, c'est un endroit trop dangereux pour les enfants et, d'ailleurs, pour les bébés poneys ailés tout autant. Plus tard, on m'a posé des questions à propos de ce soudain besoin de poireau (que j'avais tout de même pris, afin de ne pas paraître trop louche), auxquelles j'ai répondu que c'était un accessoire indispensable pour chanter « La polka d'Éva » en dialecte savo. Ils n'ont pas insisté plus que cela lorsque je les ai « menacés » de leur apprendre la chanson. Plus personne ne m'a rien demandé. En fait, selon toute vraisemblance, je pense qu'ils ont dû comprendre que je ne voulais pas m'étendre là dessus. Cependant, cet incident m'a marqué autant moi que le petit mutant que j'hébergeais. Mais depuis ce jour, aussi loin que je me souvienne… aucun doute, aucun soupçon n'a éveillé la curiosité de la famille, car dorénavant, je suis convaincu qu'aucun ninja ne serait plus imperceptible que mon petit pégase. Pégase ? Ah ! Depuis le temps que je lui cherchais un nom, en voilà un tout adapté : un mythologique cheval ailé de couleur claire, c'est exactement comme ça que je définirais ma découverte du jour dernier… Qu'importe son origine, explicable ou non, elle a gagné ma confiance et en reste digne. Et maintenant, elle a même mon respect.

Comment ? Elle l'a gagné par son attitude remarquable pour un si jeune spécimen. Et surtout, aujourd'hui, alors que toutes les pires conditions s'étaient accumulées contre elle : l'orage qui éclate subitement, le retour précipité des parents, l'agitation générale qui avait fait trébucher le père sur un coin de tapis, le fait qu'il tombe exactement nez à nez avec elle, cachée derrière une armoire à glace… mais elle s'en est sortie. Elle a imité le cri d'une souris, et s'est enfuie à toute vitesse.

Ceci dit, si le père n'avait pas été légèrement sonné par sa chute, il n'aurait certainement pas été dupe. Il serait parti à sa poursuite, ou se serait au moins étonné… mais sur le coup, elle avait réagi suffisamment rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avait en face de lui, et alors que toute la famille avait les yeux rivés sur le paysan à plat par terre, ce dernier ne se souviendra que d'un cri de rongeur qu'il oubliera quelques minutes après. J'en reste pantois. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'agitation générale n'était pas propice à un retour à la cave et je ne pouvais pas sortir pour l'y conduire par ce temps pluvieux. Je l'ai immédiatement prise contre moi et suis monté dans ma chambre avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive. Elle avait de la chance que je ne sois jamais bien loin.

Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à célébrer cet exploit. Avec une certaine coïncidence, une panne de courant a alors plongé la maison dans le noir, m'offrant une excuse parfaite pour ne pas redescendre, et demander à Annabelle de me porter le dîner. Je ne savais absolument pas quel âge la petite pégase pouvait bien avoir, mais mon compteur d'individus capables de gérer une situation aussi tendue n'avait jusqu'alors pas dépassé le zéro. J'aurais dû lui décerner une médaille, mais je n'en avais pas sur moi et me maudis d'avoir toujours refusé telles distinctions. Alors Annabelle lui a fait cadeau d'un gros câlin de félicitations, tandis que je la gratifiais d'un sourire admiratif, don tellement rare qu'il aurait valu toute cérémonie d'honneur.

Apparemment, les pégases décrits dans la mythologie n'étaient pas qu'un fantasme : ils sont parfaitement capables de survivre à quelqu'âge que ce soit. Et vu que ma petite protégée s'est certainement échappée d'un centre de recherche, l'humanité a donc été capable de donner corps à son rêve. Par ailleurs, je garde l'intime conviction qu'elle n'est pas unique en son genre. Pour une simple raison : personne n'est revenu la chercher. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est ici, mais on serait déjà à sa recherche si elle n'était pas qu'un individu obtenu expérimentalement parmi tant d'autres. Ce soir, bien qu'elle aurait dû passer une seconde nuit dans la cave, la petite pégase passera la nuit avec Annabelle. Car en effet, la jeune fermière avait un peu précipitamment décidé de prendre le risque de l'amener dans sa chambre, pour une nuit seulement. La pégase l'a accompagnée avec entrain, et je suis juste venu afin de rappeler que je laisse ma porte entrouverte pour qu'elle puisse me trouver si besoin. Elle venait juste de la mettre au lit et j'arrivais pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« Bonne nuit, mon petit héros. Je t'aime. »

Je ne me suis plus éloigné de la ferme depuis quoi, trois ans maintenant ? Je ne sais pas si Annabelle est toujours aussi affectueuse avec les bêtes, ou si certains animaux comptaient parmi ses préférés. Mais alors là, je vous jure que c'est vrai : je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme cela ! Au point que cette fois, non seulement elle l'avait appelée « mon petit héros », ce qui était adapté vu la situation, mais elle avait même ajouté… « Je t'aime. »

Le sentiment que j'ai éprouvé à cet instant est indescriptible. Je n'avais jamais connu une situation pareille auparavant. Je les voyais dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et j'ai enfin compris ce que, tout aventurier que je fus, je n'ai jamais pu retrouver nulle part et dont mes parents n'ont jamais fait preuve. Alors, je suis sorti et, seul dans le couloir avec ma canne, je me suis appuyé contre le mur en murmurant pour moi-même :

« Bonne nuit, mes petites protégées. Je vous aime aussi. »

J'ai soupiré, puis fermé les yeux et me suis appuyé sur mon bâton. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre, ai souhaité une bonne nuit à la mère de famille qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là, n'ai pas fermé ma porte, comme promis, puis me suis assis tout habillé sur mon sommier. Je n'ai plus bougé depuis une heure maintenant, perdu dans mes pensées. Le peu de fois où Annabelle s'était adressée à la petite pégase, je n'y avais pas fait très attention. Je préfère ne pas interférer lors des rares moments qu'elles partagent ainsi. Après avoir vécu tant de temps dans la même maison qu'elle, je prends mes distances quand je sens qu'elle a besoin d'intimité. Mais cette nuit, lorsqu'elle a lancé ces mots, j'ai enfin pris conscience de pourquoi j'accordais tellement d'importance à protéger ce petit monstre depuis le début. Je suis… son complice ?

Non. Le vrai mot a tant de force que je n'arrive à me l'avouer. Et pour être franc, ça me faisait même un peu peur. Même si j'ai toujours voulu vivre dans une liberté totale, je ferais n'importe quoi pour Annabelle. Et il a fallu qu'elle prononce ces mots pour que je puisse enfin m'en rendre compte. Je pense que je suis même jaloux. Le petit poney ailé avait débarqué dans sa vie il y a quatre jours seulement alors que cela fait des années que je la connais… Et j'ai laissé cette ridicule petite pouliche mutante se mettre en travers de nous deux. J'ai passé de longues années à considérer Annabelle comme une amie, une simple fermière, une connaissance. Ce soir j'ai découvert que je me cachais des sentiments plus profonds que le simple respect : l'admiration, l'affection, la complicité, et aujourd'hui quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru connaître un jour… l'amour ?

Je pense toujours que je n'ai accepté de veiller sur la petite pégase que pour lui faire plaisir. Qu'au final je n'aurais jamais pris cette décision seul. Et chaque jour, s'il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de me confronter au sourire de ma petite protégée, c'est qu'elle m'évoquait ce sentiment que j'avais jusqu'ici refoulé. J'espère seulement qu'Annabelle a conscience des efforts que je fais, parce que moi, je ne suis pas prêt de les oublier.

* * *

Je crois maintenant que la tension a atteint son comble. Le soleil est près de se lever, la nuit s'achève pour la maisonnée. Bien que l'horizon ne se soit pas encore enflammée, la journée allait commencer de façon un peu précipitée. La petite pégase ne sera pas restée cinq jours ici qu'elle et moi allions devoir signer notre départ définitif. Oui, départ. Nous avons fuit la maison des paysans, et grâce au ciel elle n'a rien. La mère avait secrètement pris l'habitude de se réveiller la première pour jeter un œil dans la chambre de ses enfants avant qu'ils ne se lèvent : cette fois-ci, elle a constaté qu'Annabelle n'était pas seule dans son lit.

Je viens de me réveiller en sursaut. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé, mais les cris de colère et de stupeur de la paysanne avaient rameuté ses deux autres enfants et son mari devant la chambre d'Annabelle, laquelle tenait la petite pégase serrée contre elle. Et ils se disputent maintenant, ainsi j'ai eu le temps de me lever et de me presser à la chambre d'à-côté. Comprenant l'importance de la situation, j'arrive sur le terrain en faisant semblant de rire, voulant leur faire croire qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie. C'est une intervention limite spectaculaire pour eux, tant je les avais sidérés par ma façon de prendre la Pégase d'entre les bras d'Annabelle avant de sortir de la chambre en disant que j'allais la remettre avec les autres. Ça a fonctionné, mais… pas très longtemps. Les quatre paysans se sont rués à ma poursuite, et ma troisième jambe me ralentissait beaucoup.

J'ai jeté le bébé poney par dessus la balustrade des escaliers pour qu'il prenne de l'avance. Le ressort était resté en bas, puisque c'est moi qui avait fait monter ma petite protégée hier soir. Le cri de frayeur qu'elle a poussé me tourmentera longtemps. Elle n'a réussi à amortir sa chute que par un réflexe incroyable qui l'a menée à instinctivement ouvrir ses ailes pour viser le fauteuil en face du téléviseur, et je ne me rends compte qu'après son atterrissage que dans l'agitation de la veille, le ressort avait été poussé. Couché par terre, elle n'aurait pas pu rebondir dessus. Je descends à mon tour, l'air grave. Mon dieu, je suis horrible. Je… J'ai failli la tuer juste à cause d'un manque de vigilance de ma part.

Pas le temps de m'excuser, le père est fort en course à pied, et ma jambe est toujours « fatiguée ». Heureusement, j'ai toujours un moyen d'accélérer. Vu que la petite pégase l'avait fait bien des fois, je me suis assis sur la rampe d'escalier pour me laisser glisser jusqu'en bas. Une fois en bas, j'amortis ma chute avec ma canne : ainsi je gagne quelques précieuses secondes sur mes poursuivants. J'ai même le temps d'aller reprendre la petite pouliche terrorisée dans mon bras et de relever le ressort, avant que les deux fermiers père et fils n'arrivent au rez-de-chaussée. Bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour hésiter, j'ai une pensée émue pour Annabelle qui devait retenir sa mère et sa petite sœur dans sa chambre. D'après le docteur qui m'avait soigné, je devrais être prudent avec ma jambe. Mais le temps est au sacrifice, et ayant plus besoin de prendre la poudre d'escampette que de m'intéresser à mes diagnostics médicaux, j'abandonne là ma canne en écrasant le pied d'un de mes assaillants avant de la jeter derrière moi, et me rue dehors.

Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire les deux choses qui me sont alors arrivées. Mon dieu, mais je n'ai plus mal… Je peux courir, ma jambe s'est rétablie depuis le temps ! Mais rien n'est encore joué, car soudain j'entends Annabelle crier derrière moi. Je tourne la tête, vois le paysan me mettre en joue avec son fusil, et tirer.

* * *

Aujourd'hui a sûrement été le pire jour de ma vie, pire encore que le jour où ma jambe m'avait lâché. Á la suite de ces évènements auxquels je ne m'étais pas assez préparé, les parents ont découvert la vérité et la dernière parole d'Annabelle à mon intention fut un cri désespéré pour m'avertir que son père était tellement furieux qu'on se soit ainsi moqué de lui qu'il allait tenter de m'abattre. J'ai protégé la petite pégase de mon corps tandis que je tendais la main pour le prier de ne pas tirer. J'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais pas indemne. La douleur a figé mon visage. Mais je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps. J'ai couru jusqu'à la forêt et m'y suis écroulé, libérant la petite et me posant contre un arbre pour laisser éclater mon hurlement de souffrance.

Il m'a explosé le coude.

Je venais à peine de découvrir que ma jambe était rétablie, c'est à ce moment que je perds l'usage de mon bras droit. Et maintenant, je souffre doublement à cause de cette maudite créature de laboratoire. Je pensais que vivre enfin avec une famille serait une bonne chose, et qu'à terme je pourrais même les aider dans leurs activités, mais non seulement je venais d'être séparé d'Annabelle, j'avais aussi payé de mon bras la survie de ce diablotin à quatre pattes. J'avais pour la première fois de ma vie commencé à ouvrir mon cœur, et il n'a suffit que de cela pour que tout ce qui me restait de fierté soit ANÉHANTI ! J'étais resté sept ans avec eux, mais ils m'avaient chassé comme un vulgaire brigand.

Ma vue se brouille. Le quadrupède ailé est terrifié devant ma blessure et monte sur mon torse pour essayer de me réveiller, poussant de petits hennissements affolés, et me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment que j'ai craqué…

« MAIS FICHE-MOI DONC LA PAIX ! MAUDIT ARC-EN-CIEL, CA NE TE SUFFIT DONC PAS D'AVOIR RUINÉ MA VIE ? » ai-je hurlé, la faisant bondir en arrière tandis que les images d'Annabelle, de moi, et du poireau tournaient dans mon esprit, m'embrouillant comme jamais je n'avais été de ma vie.

Mon cœur saigne… J'ai tout perdu… J'ai tout fichu en l'air. Je m'étais lancé dans cette opération sans réfléchir… Tous ces cris… Les cris de la mère qui découvre le petit monstre, le cri de ce dernier quand je le lance du haut des escaliers, les cris du père quand je lui écrase le pied avec ma canne, le cri d'Annabelle en voyant le fusil de son père braqué sur moi, mes propres cris de douleurs… les petits cris de la pégase qui s'inquiète pour moi. Elle s'est reculée à mon hurlement si elle m'avait toujours renvoyé un grand sourire à chacune de mes exclamations, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

« Pourquoi… » commencé-je, renfermant ma rage derrière une voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle encaisse le mot comme une gifle, me fixant toujours de ses grands iris roses.

« Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissée moisir dans cette forêt ? »

Elle se recroqueville un peu plus.

Je me suis redressé avec une grimace de douleur. Je pleure, pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'abandonne à mon malheur.

« COMMENT AI-JE PU TE LAISSER ME TORTURER AINSI ? »

Je ne retiens plus mes sentiments… je les ai trop longtemps refoulés derrière mon mépris de la race humaine. Et elle ne me quitte pas des yeux alors que je décharge sur elle toute ma frustration de ces dix dernières années.

Et qu'importe qu'elle le mérite ou non.

Alors, je m'emporte, lui hurle dessus sans interruption, l'accusant de tout ce qui a pu m'arriver depuis notre rencontre. Je ressors l'histoire du sac de légumes, la façon dont Annabelle lui parlait, et liste tous les sentiments de colère, de jalousie, de haine, de honte, de peur, d'horreur que j'ai éprouvé par sa faute.

Il y en avait beaucoup.

Et puis je renchéris avec tout le reste, pour lequel elle n'y est peut-être pour rien, mais les récents évènements avaient rouvert les innombrables cicatrices que j'avais accumulées depuis ma naissance. Que j'avais affronté une par une, et qui ressurgissaient toutes en même temps. Je n'essaye même pas de me calmer, et, hystérique, je l'accuse d'avoir manipulé mes parents et d'être à l'origine de la mollesse de l'humanité entière.

Elle a tout encaissé. Elle ne méritait pas tant. Je l'avais juste cachée à des personnes qui auraient pu mal le prendre, et celles-ci l'avaient effectivement mal pris quand elles l'ont découverte. J'ai dorénavant perdu leur confiance à cause de cet acte, elles auraient pu être capables de m'aider à savoir d'où elle venait. Annabelle et moi avons préféré attendre, et s'en occuper dans leur dos. C'était bien mal avisé de notre part, mais c'était venu naturellement. Nous avions juste partagé un secret. Dès que nous l'avons vue, nous nous en sommes occupés comme si elle avait été notre fille, et nous, ses parents.

Après vingt minutes de hurlements, je me suis tout à coup rendu compte de ce fait, et je me suis immédiatement calmé. Cette petite ne s'était pas mise entre nous : elle nous avait au contraire rapprochés comme jamais. Je n'avais pu qu'ouvrir mon cœur à une petite créature aussi adorable, et, par la même occasion, à celle que j'aimais depuis longtemps sans le savoir. Au final, je me suis relevé, me suis approché de la petite pégase qui avait caché sa tête dans ses pattes avant, l'ai prise contre moi, et lui ai murmuré à l'oreille des excuses et des mots doux comme l'aurait fait Annabelle.

Je suis vraiment… vraiment… désolé.

* * *

Cela fait trois jours que nous sommes partis. La journée après notre fuite, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis très longtemps : je suis retourné chez mon docteur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas revenu plus tôt, et ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait tenté de me contacter, pour me dire que ma jambe devait être rétablie depuis le temps. J'ai ri. Trois heures après, je riais encore de ma bêtise. J'avais ignoré ma guérison par pure fierté, et n'avait continué à marcher avec une canne que par peur d'accepter que la blessure qui m'avait interrompu dans ma course glorieuse n'était que superficielle et se guérirait bien vite.

En revanche, mon coude était vraiment mal au point. J'ai assuré au docteur que cette fois-ci, je m'en fichais bien, qu'il pouvait me dire que je ne retrouverais jamais l'usage de mon bras droit. Car l'une de mes bottes secrètes était justement de cacher que j'étais gaucher, et que si je le cachais au quotidien, ce n'était que pour mieux surprendre mes adversaires en cas de besoin. Je me sens vraiment libre depuis que j'assume enfin ma condition et mes sentiments, au point de faire des confidences exclusives à la personne que, deux jours plus tôt, j'exécrais comme mon pire ennemi. Tout ça, grâce à la petite pégase. Cette petite est vraiment un miracle.

Je me suis d'ailleurs décidé à lui trouver un prénom, Miracle. Certes, c'est un nom masculin, mais ça valait bien Pégase, et cela semblait lui plaire. Après m'être débarrassé de mes souvenirs lointains de toute ma peine et mon chagrin refoulés, nous sommes restés un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux, avant de prendre le chemin de la ville la plus proche : ma blessure était sévère, je commençais à défaillir.

Le simple fait que je sois blessé a dissuadé les passants d'intervenir. Ils avaient trop peur d'être mêlés à quelque chose de dangereux, donc ils s'en fichent. Pour une fois, j'y ai trouvé un avantage : Miracle est passée totalement inaperçue. Après être allé chez le médecin (lequel a vu que mon état était trop grave pour s'intéresser réellement à mon « animal de compagnie »), revigorés, nous nous sommes trouvés un hôtel confortable et chaleureux. Je garde toujours mon porte-feuille avec moi, et ne m'étant pas changé hier soir au coucher, j'avais tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour vivre en ville. Le personnel de l'hôtellerie m'a sûrement pris pour un excentrique, car ils ne se sont pas plus étonnés que cela en me voyant accompagné de mon drôle d'animal.

Et une semaine passe… découvrir autant de sentiments de cette façon m'avait épuisé. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à un tel soulagement. Je savais que Miracle était impressionnante. Mais au point de bouleverser ma vie à ce point, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné. Je ne suis pas certain que, sans elle, j'aurais découvert un jour que je n'avais plus besoin de cette canne. Et plus important, qu'Annabelle comptait autant pour moi.

J'ai présentement repris la route de la ferme. Mon départ précipité ne respectait en rien les règles de bienséance, et je compte le montrer à ma petite protégée en l'amenant avec moi. Je ne boîte plus, mais je marche lentement pour qu'elle puisse me suivre à pied. J'aurais pu la porter le chemin est long pour ses petites jambes et elle est loin d'être habituée à de grands trajets. C'est juste que, n'ayant plus qu'un bras de libre, je préfère lui laisser une certaine liberté de mouvement. Elle m'a donné raison en insistant pour marcher d'elle-même.

J'arrive dans la vieille bâtisse à cette même allure, apercevant le fils à travers les champs. Soudain, la mère me repère à travers la fenêtre ouverte du salon et ouvre brutalement la porte. Son mari la dépasse, se place les bras croisés en travers de mon chemin, et vu la tête qu'il faisait, je ne vous cache pas que je n'étais sensiblement plus le bienvenu. Son visage est pratiquement impassible, seuls quelques froncements de sourcils trahissent son profond agacement.

C'est le moment que je choisis pour les saluer comme des seigneurs, et ils ont sans doute cru que je me moquais d'eux et de leur condition en revenant ainsi. J'espère tout de même que ce ne soit pas le cas, car même si nous nous sommes séparés en de mauvais termes, ils représentaient tout de même les personnes les plus respectables que j'ai pu fréquenter.

Je leur demande ce que leur a dit Annabelle, leur expose ma version… qui se trouve être identique, nouvelle preuve de notre conciliation, à elle et moi. Ils promettent de ne pas toucher à Miracle, et le père s'excuse de m'avoir tiré dessus. Nous sommes quittes : je lui avais écrasé un orteil au point qu'il avait eu des difficultés à marcher pendant trois jours.

Une larme d'émotion coule le long de la joue d'Annabelle alors que je lui raconte à quel point elle m'a manqué pendant ces sept derniers jours. L'expression dans ses yeux, mêlée à son soulagement de me voir aussi bien me porter, m'émeut beaucoup. Je lui annonce que j'ai baptisé la petite pégase, et après m'avoir envoyé un sourire moqueur, elle l'a prise dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Mais elle affiche soudain un air grave. Ce n'est pas encore fini.

« Il faut qu'on trouve comment elle est arrivée là… »

Elle parle à haute voix, connaissant toute l'attention que je lui porte. Je suis seulement très surpris de cette première remarque, surtout juste après nos retrouvailles. Avec le regard qu'elle prend, elle avait certainement quelque chose de terrible à m'annoncer, et ma vie allait effectivement prendre un nouveau tournant.

« Au fait, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais elle s'appelle Rainbow Dash. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux, la mine perplexe, ne cachant pas ma surprise. Elle me fait signe de la suivre. À la télévision, on faisait référence au premier anniversaire du lancement de la saison 2 d'une série pour jeunes filles, qui a déjà fait un carton auprès d'une communauté de fans de tout âge…

_My Little Poney : Friendship is Magic_

Je sursaute lorsqu'apparaît la dénommée Rainbow Dash, une pégase bleu cyan à la crinière multicolore, et me laisse surprendre par la ressemblance flagrante avec notre petite protégée qui regardait ailleurs. Miracle, ma petite Miracle, n'était pas un monstre, n'était pas une créature de laboratoire, pas même un extraterrestre, ni une erreur de la nature, encore moins une espèce rare qui vivrait discrètement dans les sous-bois. C'est un personnage de dessin animé, tant dans son apparence que dans ses réactions. Je n'avais pas su interpréter son incroyable dextérité. Après tout, dans un cartoon, même les poneys arrivent naturellement à dompter les ressorts.

Je ne dis mot, et préfère plutôt envoyer un regard lourd de sens à Annabelle sans plus faire attention à l'émission. Elle n'ajoute rien elle a bien compris ma question muette et n'ose pas tout de suite m'avouer la réponse. Elle savait depuis le début, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu garder la petite pégase à la maison. Ce n'était pas par compassion pour elle, ni même par amour pour moi qu'elle m'avait demandé de la cacher à ses parents.

Toujours silencieux, je m'assieds sur le même fauteuil qui avait amorti la chute de ma petite protégée, ne croyant pas ce que j'apprenais tandis qu'elle éteint le poste de télévision. Je ne peux que la contempler une dernière fois, tandis que mon esprit replace les pièces du puzzle en ordre. Elle avait bien compris ce que pouvait signifier l'existence d'un personnage de dessin animé dans notre monde concret, et avait voulu conserver ce secret pour elle seule afin de pouvoir au mieux l'exploiter. Elle ne m'a mis au parfum que parce que j'étais le seul à pouvoir m'occuper de la jeune « Rainbow Dash » et attendait seulement le moment opportun pour m'en parler, quand je serai assez attaché à la pégase pour ne pas m'horrifier d'une origine aussi surprenante et que je serai assez proche d'Annabelle pour la suivre dans ses projets. La découverte de notre petite protégée par ses parents avait chamboulé tous ses plans. Finalement, elle est contrainte de m'en parler dès à présent.

« Je… Nous pourrions faire d'grandes choses, » Sa voix s'est alors abaissée car elle ne voulait pas être entendue par ses parents, « Et dev'nir riches, célèbres grâce à ta découverte mirobolante ! »

Un léger sourire apparaît derrière mon visage impassible l'attrait du pouvoir et de l'argent révélait toujours la personnalité secrète des gens, « Avec Rainbow Dash, nous n'aurions plus à nous inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Tout l'monde voudrait la voir, les plus grands scientifiques se bousculeraient pour expliquer c'phénomène, nous serions des stars ! Imagine-nous, comprendre comment la création de Lauren Faust a pu prendre corps, trouver un moyen d'le réutiliser, modeler l'monde par l'simple pouvoir de notre imaginaire ! »

« Ce serait tragique, c'est tout. »

Elle est surprise que je n'adhère pas à son point de vue. Elle se plante devant moi avec un regard pressant.

« Alexandrin. Tu… tu 'vas pas m'abandonner ? »

C'est le moment d'agir. Je me relève et la toise de mon bon vieux regard méprisant, articulant mes mots juste devant ses lèvres.

« Ben voyons, Annabelle. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Je t'aurais suivi partout, qu'importe ce que tu me proposes. Mais ça, c'était avant que j'apprenne que tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ces gens que je hais du plus profond des tréfonds de mon âme, et que tu me manipulais de la pire façon qu'il soit.. »

Je lui tourne le dos, et mon plâtre lui donne un petit coup sur les côtes. Ma visite n'a plus aucune raison de se prolonger, elle m'a révélé la vérité et je n'ai pas haussé le ton malgré ses propos révoltants. J'appelle Miracle, qui saute dans mon bras libre. Nous sommes encerclés par la famille de paysans : elle avait dû anticiper ma réaction et, sans leur révéler tout ce qu'elle savait, avait réussi à convaincre ses parents que si je faisais mine de m'échapper, il valait mieux me rattraper.

« Alexandrin. »

« Hum ? »

« Ne me force pas à faire ça. Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. »

Un pouffement m'échappe et je jette une nouvelle fois la petite pégase en l'air. Mais cette fois-ci j'avais prévu mon coup elle rebondit sur le ressort que j'avais relevé lors de mon départ et s'échappe par la fenêtre que la mère avait ouverte en m'apercevant arriver dehors. La paysanne tente de l'attraper : elle y parvient, mais Miracle la mordit si fort qu'elle la relâcha immédiatement.

Un ticket pour sa liberté. Oui, ne reste plus qu'à trouver le mien. Je ne peux simplement suivre le même chemin pour m'enfuir alors que je suis blessé. Je suis même en assez mauvaise posture vu que les deux hommes de la maison s'approchent maintenant pour m'immobiliser, mais ils oublient juste un détail qui allait faire la différence. Je suis Alexandrin, l'incarnation du courage et de l'indépendance, la figure de l'esprit fin et cultivé, et le bras armé de la Justice. Je m'accroupis, et ramasse ma canne qui avait roulée au dessous du fauteuil.

Avec le temps, je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par s'en remettre et accepter le fait d'avoir été écrasés par un escrimeur handicapé. Assommés ou enfermés dans un placard, je leur ai bien fait comprendre que l'on ne me retient nulle part, et j'avoue être content d'avoir jadis choisi une canne équilibrée à la place d'une béquille encombrante. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est retrouver Miracle, et partir loin, très loin d'ici, loin de ce pays, loin de tout.

* * *

Il arrive un temps dans la vie de tout aventurier où l'on doit reconnaître ses limites. Car pour éviter que le meilleur devienne le pire, ce moment doit arriver un jour. Me voilà, à travers la forêt, seul, me remémorant ma séparation avec ma petite protégée. Cela fait quinze ans que je suis redevenu le fier héros que j'étais. Alors que mon bras droit aurait pu être mon handicap, je l'ai coiffé d'une targe en bois pour me protéger de mes ennemis.

Personne ne pouvait plus m'atteindre depuis que j'étais en harmonie avec moi-même. Mais bon sang, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que je me laisse pervertir ! J'avais refusé l'offre d'Annabelle, mais ce qu'elle disait prenait sens. Une fois que Miracle et moi nous étions suffisamment éloignés, j'ai commencé à me poser de multiples questions, notamment sur l'avenir de Miracle. D'abord, je me suis demandé si elle était réellement cette « Rainbow Dash » vue à la télévision, puis j'ai constaté que Miracle réagissait effectivement à l'évocation de ce nom. J'ai repensé à ce phénomène de vent qui avait précédé son apparition peut-être que mon rêve de vortex n'était pas si ridicule, et pourtant cela semblait aberrant que Lauren Faust ait pu inventer un personnage qui s'avère exister pour de vrai. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y repenser.

Lorsque j'en suis venu à me demander si je ne devrais pas tenter certaines expériences pour savoir si elle fonctionnait réellement comme un être vivant, je ne savais plus exactement si j'avais encore toute ma tête ou si j'étais sérieusement en train de raisonner comme un de ces êtres que j'abhorrais. Devant moi se dressait alors l'incomparable et merveilleuse petite pégase colorée. Et j'ai compris en la regardant que, déjà, vu la vie que je mène, elle ne serait jamais en sécurité avec moi, mais surtout que, si avant Annabelle m'avait assisté, je n'arriverai jamais à m'occuper d'elle seul. Pressentant que, si je venais à fatiguer, je risquais de succomber à la perfide tentation qu'Annabelle avait tissée, j'ai conclu que je devais faire mes adieux à Miracle. Je lui ai calmement expliqué le surlendemain de notre fuite, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de la ferme _[3]_ je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper d'elle moi-même, il était nécessaire de lui trouver un véritable tuteur. Je lui ai expliqué que sa présence me perturbait. N'avais-je pas failli la faire s'écraser par terre lors de notre fuite ? La façon que j'avais eu de l'attraper le premier jour, puis ma façon de la prendre comme un disciple : lui apprenant à être forte, rusée, discrète et réactive en toute situation…

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on éduque un bébé extra-terrestre. Je n'y connais ri- OH BON SANG ! SAUVE-TOI VITE ! Arrière, bandits ! Je peux vous réduire en- »

J'ai été stoppé dans mon élan par un groupe d'individus masqués qui ne me laissèrent même pas finir mon exclamation préventive, celle-ci se réservant aux menaces potentielles que je compte mater illico si elles ne se désistent pas sur-le-champ, « Du calme l'infirme. Nous v'nons juste ici pour Rainbow, nous n'avons pas trop l'temps d'causer. »

Le plus grand d'entre eux a renchérit, « Et qu'importe que tu penses aux miettes ou à la purée » _[4]_.

Je n'étais pas encore sûr de savoir comment réagir à tout cela, mais ne voulant pas risquer de mettre Miracle en danger, j'ai tenté de les intimider. « Hum, j'ai une canne en bois équilibrée, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir. C'est comme si vous me demandiez que je vous refasse le portrait. »

Ils ont pris cela pour du « bluff » et se sont précipités sur moi dans un bel ensemble. Il semblait même que je n'avais pas besoin de dire à la petite pégase ce qu'elle devait faire elle avait bien compris ce qui se passait et savait qu'elle était le centre de l'attention. On peut dédier cela soit à une intuition folle ou simplement au fait qu'elle était un personnage de dessin animé supposé doué de parole… je choisis la seconde option.

« Attrapez-la, j'm'occupe de lui. », a indiqué le chef du groupe en me toisant, trop sûr de lui. Passant entre leurs jambes, Miracle les a attirés à l'écart le temps que j'affaiblisse celui-là. Je trouvais cela curieux que ces vauriens ne soient pas plus hésitants à abandonner leur chef face à un combattant tel que moi. Après tout, mon plâtre devait y être pour quelque chose, mais le fait d'avoir vécu trois ans dans une ville de brigands comme eux m'avait habitué à écraser de tels adversaires. Au moment précis où il s'est jeté sur moi, je me suis décalé sur le côté, lui ai écrasé l'orteil avec ma canne et il s'est misérablement étalé par terre, ne me restant plus qu'à l'assommer avec un grand coup dans la nuque.

Il y a eu un moment de battement tandis que Miracle faisait décrire à ses quatre poursuivants une grande boucle et foncer à nouveau vers moi.

« Brave petite, » ai-je finalement lâché pour moi-même, « elle a déjà tout compris. »

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais quel instinct la conduisait, mais elle a simplement ramené le reste de la troupe vers moi, et hop, elle est sautée par dessus le corps du chef étalé par terre. Que me restait-il à faire ? Admirer les deux premiers trébucher sur le corps de leur leader. Puis cueillir les deux suivants de mon swing légendaire.

Nous avons pris la fuite dès le dernier individu à terre, essayant de leur échapper avant qu'ils ne se ressaisissent. Je connaissais leur façon d'agir, mais il valait mieux être prudent.

« Je crois qu'ils vont essayer de ranimer leur boss avant de nous- Attention ! »

Miracle s'est soudainement étalée comme une pierre roulant par terre. Non, le petit dernier n'avait pas hésité, et s'était servi de sa mini-sarbacane avant de s'occuper du meneur. Durant toutes ces années, j'avais redouté de tomber sur un tireur aussi précis. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot, et abandonnant à nouveau ma canne, j'ai cueilli Miracle au passage. Nous nous sommes enfuis, mais ce n'est jamais aussi simple que cela ils étaient venus « pour Rainbow » et ne nous lâcheraient pas tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas attrapée. Raison de plus de s'inquiéter davantage.

« Hum, excuse-moi Miracle, » ai-je chuchoté à ma petite protégée chérie, « mais d'après ce que je prévois, tu ne me reverras pas à ton réveil. »

Elle avait reçu une fléchette contenant une substance narcotique elle luttait contre la torpeur qui l'envahissait, mais je savais que ce serait bien vain tant elle était jeune. J'ai couru vers le nord, dans une petite ville que je connaissais bien. Enfin, dans une ville… elle s'est « fatiguée », comme dirait mon médecin. Oui, c'était une petite cité autrefois florissante, mais je savais bien qu'elle n'était plus qu'une ville fantôme très peu peuplée, où elle ne se ferait pas repérer. Ou sinon, elle ne serait découverte que par un minimum de personnes coupées du reste du monde, tandis que moi j'irais me faire poursuivre ailleurs.

Ô comme je désirais cogner celui qui l'avait endormie à cet instant la manière dont j'allais l'abandonner m'était insupportable. Impolie ? Ce n'est même pas le dixième de la chose. Je n'allais pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir et c'est à cause d'eux, ces crapules, que j'allais devoir me séparer d'elle aussi brutalement ! Je me suis engouffré dans une de ces ruelles tristes, disparaissant un instant de la vue de mes poursuivants, et l'ai momentanément déposée sur un vieux poncho abandonné. Puis je suis entré dans une des boutiques de Fantasy encore ouvertes, et c'est là que j'ai acheté ma targe ! J'étais complètement ruiné après. Mais aussi pressé que j'étais, je n'avais pas tellement le temps de marchander.

Je me faisais un sang d'encre, espérant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée en mon absence. J'ai emprunté un stylo au vendeur pour écrire quelque chose sur le carton dans lequel était vendu la targe, me suis équipé de cette dernière pour protéger mon plâtre et suis ressorti avec le carton en main. Je venais de sortir de la boutique que je suis tombé, eh bien, quasiment nez à nez avec le grand gaillard dont j'avais écrasé l'orteil. La ville était assez riche en petites ruelles, et au prix d'une course effrénée, j'ai réussi à lui échapper, mais le soir tombait, et Miracle aurait bien pu prendre froid par ce temps. Je suis donc revenu la chercher, ai déposé mes lèvres sur son front, l'ai installée dans le carton, et me suis échappé avec le poncho. Il était assez coloré pour qu'ils croient que je l'avais toujours avec moi, j'imagine.

Avant que je ne puisse souffler, j'ai entendu les quatre malandrins se rassembler et me repérer au coin d'une rue, « Chef ? C'est pas lui, là ? »

Je n'ai cessé de courir qu'une fois que j'eus atteint le seul parc qui subsistait encore dans cette ville. Les branches d'un grand arbre y surplombent un bac à sable : l'endroit parfait pour les prendre par surprise. J'étais haletant, mais j'avais encore quelques cartes en main.

« Hum… Excusez-moi mon commandant, » s'est enquis l'un des cinq mercenaires, pénétrant dans le parc, « mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu trop calme par ici ? ».

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, j'ai sauté de mon perchoir, leur coupant toute retraite, « Effectivement, et je tiens à souligner que je vous avais prévenu. »

Ils étaient perdus tant de façons de les rosser traversaient mon esprit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire… et qu'ils n'ont pas faite, même si se rendre et sacrifier leur honneur était sérieusement leur seule chance d'en réchapper.

« Voyez-vous, mon seul cadeau sera que si un jour j'ai à conter toute cette histoire, j'ellipserai la manière dont je vous éclaterai ce soir. »

Chose promise, chose due j'ellipse quinze ans de ma vie pour conserver leur honneur (mais je dois avouer qu'ils ont été plutôt coriace pour persévérer pendant une dizaine d'années), et en arriver au moment présent, dans une forêt à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres de là.

Papa ? Non, après quinze ans, je suis… et je vous défend de prendre ça comme un échec de ma part, il s'agit d'un choix intentionnel … je suis toujours célibataire.

J'ai donc retrouvé mon énergie. Je suis redevenu Alexandrin l'insaisissable, et je ne dépends plus de personne. Je n'avais pas plus regardé le dessin animé, par manque de temps et d'envie, mais surtout pour mieux oublier ma petite Miracle. J'avais déjà été tenté une fois de la livrer à des scientifiques, je préfère éviter de lui risquer des problèmes. Mais alors que je parcoure tranquillement cette fameuse forêt, bien que j'ai intérêt à ne pas m'éterniser car un orage se prépare, et que je vais bientôt en faire les frais, devinez donc qui vois-je émerger d'un buisson avec un petit cri de surprise ! J'y crois pas, mais que le monde est petit. Ah elle est bien bonne ! Miracle, ma petite Miracle, couverte de graines de bardane _[5]_ et de sève le long de sa crinière et de sa queue, est apparue à trois mètres de moi.

« MIRACLE ! » me suis-je écrié, allant à sa rencontre.

Elle bondit si haut qu'elle faillit retomber dans le buisson, « Wow ! Qui va là ? ». Elle avait été surprise par une fourmilière dans le buisson, mon intervention brutale a ajouté à son stress. Je la regarde d'un air inquiet, me demandant comment elle a pu se retrouver ici dans cet état.

La crinière multicolore de Miracle se hérisse légèrement de stupéfaction tandis qu'elle me regarde avec confusion.

« Tu… on se connaît ? »

« Oh que oui, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de t'oublier ! » ai-je plaisanté. Ceci la surprend beaucoup. Quinze années se sont écoulées, pourtant elle se souvient de moi malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entretemps. Mais elle est dans un sale état. Elle devait avoir passé un long moment dehors.

« Tu… » ai-je commencé, « Miracle, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Elle se précipite contre moi, pleurant de toutes ses larmes au moment où la pluie se met à tomber. Elle me raconte toute une histoire incompréhensible, entrecoupée de sanglots, à propos de boîte, de « papa », de premiers mots, d'anniversaire, de bains, d'arc-en-ciel, de déménagement, de dessin animé, de fugue, de froid et de nostalgie du feu de cheminée.

La pluie tombe drue, mais nous restons là, et je me sens obligé de poser une question, « Depuis combien de temps tu as appris à parler, toi ? »

La question la prend au dépourvu, mais elle renifle et me fixe droit dans les yeux, « Et pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée, toi ? »

J'en deviens totalement muet. Esquiver ma question par une autre ? Bon sang, mais c'est ma technique ça ! Cela veut dire que malgré les années, elle n'a pas oublié mes cours _[6]_.

« Eh bien, » puisqu'elle veut jouer à ce petit jeu, « Pourquoi as-tu ''fugué'' comme tu dis ? »

« Mais tu t'étais occupé de moi pendant quinze jours ! » renchérit-elle, considérant cela comme un argument contre l'abandon.

« … et tu as vécu avec ton bonhomme pendant quinze années. »

Tous ces reproches, par mes deux réponses, lui reviennent à la figure.

« Allez, explique-moi pourquoi tu l'as abandonné, ton pauvre "papa". » ai-je repris.

« Mais… il savait qui j'étais ! Et lorsque moi je l'ai appris, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne m'avait laissé… aucun indice ! »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est ma vie… il… il ne peut pas me retenir comme ça ! »

Là, elle me déçoit. Je mets ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. S'il s'est occupé de toi pendant quinze ans, c'est pour te protéger. » ai-je rétorqué.

Elle est simplement muette d'émotion, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle scène de retrouvailles.

« Mais… Il m'a… » commence-t-elle, mais je ne peux la laisser se méprendre plus longtemps, « Je vais te dire ce qui est vrai… Ma petite, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, mais comprends bien que tu es dangereuse. Ton origine n'a aucun sens, tu révolutionnes la logique moderne ! » ai-je expliqué, d'un air sévère. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me rends compte que son apparition ici pourrait être les prémices d'un bouleversement général de notre monde. Pour ma part, rencontrer un pégase qui vient d'un monde magique, c'est comme intégrer dans un univers stable une énergie fantastique incontrôlable qui pourrait tout détraquer.

Le calme s'installe un moment, à peine troublé par les sanglots de ma petite protégée. Le type qui s'est occupé d'elle est finalement bigrement courageux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Je regarde Miracle dans les yeux, comprenant son désarroi. Elle avait réagi spontanément, aveuglée par sa rancœur, mais n'avait nul part ailleurs où aller maintenant. Mais quelle idée de fuir LA personne au monde qui soit la mieux disposée pour s'occuper d'elle !

« Ben, c'est assez simple. Miracle ? » Je m'adosse à un arbre, et m'assied dans l'herbe gorgée d'eau, « Tu crois qu'il va te pardonner un jour ? Parce que sinon t'es fichue. »

Ouais, j'avoue, j'ai beaucoup de tact et suis un expert des révélations difficiles.

Très sérieusement, elle m'aurait fait ce coup-là à moi… après m'être occupé d'elle pendant QUINZE ANS… après l'avoir laissée m'appeler « papa »… après avoir, visiblement, cessé de fréquenter toutes mes connaissances… après l'avoir élevée comme une humaine malgré les dangers et les différences évidentes… après lui avoir appris à parler… après lui avoir dédié ma vie… Mais j'aurais fait mes bagages et l'aurait laissée errer dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait bien ruminé son manque de respect ! Je suis sûr de moi. Elle m'a résumé quinze années en deux minutes, mais elle n'a évoqué absolument aucun mauvais souvenirs. Ce dessin animé l'a séparée de celui qu'elle considère comme son « papa », et il m'a suffi de ce bref aperçu de son enfance avec lui pour comprendre qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie.

« Non, aide-moi s'il-te-plaît, » me prie-t-elle. Je lui jette un regard suspicieux, « Va lui parler à ma place… s'il-te-plaît… Ou bien emmène-moi avec toi, comme… comme dans le temps… »

Elle ne retient plus ses larmes, et est véritablement en train de pleurer. Je vois bien qu'elle souffre, mais elle n'assume pas son erreur. Alors, me disant qu'il ne sert à rien de lui donner de faux espoirs, je me relève et m'adosse à l'arbre au pied duquel Miracle s'est écroulée, bien droit pour la surplomber de toute ma hauteur, et lui déclame la plus longue réplique que j'ai pu lui adresser de toute notre vie.

« Miracle, ma petite Miracle. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu m'as fais sortir d'une boucle infernale et m'a permis de retrouver la vie que je menais avant. Tu… » Je la dévisage un instant, constatant qu'elle a dû atteindre sa taille adulte, « … tu as bien grandis maintenant et tu es en âge de comprendre. »

À cet instant, Miracle se relève à son tour. La tâche est loin d'être facile, mais je ne flanche pas.

« Ces quinze journées que nous avons passées ensemble, à se cacher, apprendre, voyager toutes ces journées m'ont prouvé que je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper de toi. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu es une pégase formidable. Mais peu importe ma grandeur d'esprit ou ta force d'âme. Je risque ma vie tous les jours, et même si tu es forte, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Même si toi, moi, ensemble, nous formions une superbe équipe… » Je la regarde à nouveau, pour lui montrer physiquement que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, « … c'était une équipe trop fragile. Si jamais un problème arrive à l'un de nous deux, tu serais ma faiblesse, et moi la tienne. »

Sans rire, cette dernière phrase n'a rien d'une blague. Elle me perturbe, et c'est la seule à le faire, au point que je commette de terribles erreurs stratégiques. Elle représente une époque que j'ai laissée derrière moi je ne peux pas simplement reprendre comme avant, et risquer à nouveau de perdre un bras à cause d'un manque de vigilance.

« T… tu n… n… ne crois p… p… plus en moi ? »

Cela me fait tout de même hésiter de la voir sangloter ainsi. Mais la plupart du temps, si j'arrive à contrôler parfaitement une situation, c'est parce que je suis seul. Cependant cela me touche profondément, car même après toutes ces années, elle accorde encore et toujours autant d'importance à avoir ma confiance, et à m'impressionner.

Je m'accroupis simplement en lui prenant le visage entre mes mains. Avant de lui dire au revoir, je dois lui faire comprendre que tout ceci n'est pas de sa faute. Que cette fois-ci, c'est entièrement de la mienne si je ne peux pas prendre cette responsabilité. Je lui envoie un sourire rassurant.

« Si, Miracle. Mais ta place est ici. Tu dois retourner là d'où tu viens. »

« Ma place n'est plus ici, mais avec toi ! »

Elle va trop loin, ses paroles dépassent sa pensée et je ne la laisserai pas faire, « Non, pas avec moi. Moi, je te mets en danger, et tu serais obligée de vivre uniquement dans l'ombre. Tu as beau être talentueuse, je ne peux pas te laisser traîner avec moi. Je ne suis simplement pas assez fort pour te protéger, mais sache que de ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Nous restons silencieux quelques secondes et nous étreignons une dernière fois. Elle n'insiste pas, ni ne veut résister à ce qu'il se passe, ce qui me fait penser qu'elle a bien compris elle aussi ce qui doit être fait.

« Alexandrin, je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon petit héros. »

En neuf mots, je vois les images de mon passé, Miracle, Annabelle, tourner dans mon esprit, et les chasse au plus vite.

Maintenant, la pluie a plus ou moins noyé tout notre entourage, y compris nous-même. Nous avons déjà du mal à nous entendre sous cette pluie torrentielle, avec tout le bruit et l'atmosphère qu'elle crée, mais cela devient franchement invivable. Je pensais que ça allait se calmer rapidement, mais cela n'a fait qu'empirer à la place.

Nous nous sommes abrités au pied d'un arbre, profitant de ce dernier moment pour discuter encore un peu. Elle a tant de choses à me dire, c'est incroyable… mais bon, ce n'est pas très étonnant, quinze ans, c'est long. Comme de vieux amis, ce que nous sommes, nous avons partagé nos souvenirs, me confortant de cette manière dans l'idée qu'elle avait trouvé un bien meilleur père que moi. À présent, elle n'a plus qu'à espérer arriver à le convaincre de la pardonner pour son attitude inadmissible envers quelqu'un qui a tant donné pour elle, et je lui souhaite bien du courage.

« Regarde ! »

J'inspecte les feuillages dans la direction indiquée par Miracle, « Je… Je crois que c'est lui, là bas ! »

Aucun père n'irait se balader sous une telle averse s'il ne tenait pas autant à retrouver sa fille. Je plisse les yeux, et distingue la silhouette du jeune homme. Je ne peux pas le décrire, il est trop loin pour cela, et la pluie me cache ses traits. Mais hors de question de laisser passer cette occasion, et j'enjoins fortement Miracle à aller retrouver son père pour lui présenter au plus vite ses plus plates excuses.

Elle se retourne vers moi, ayant ravalé ses larmes, mais avec une mine inquiète sur son visage. Je vois bien que le courage lui manque pour aller lui parler ainsi, surtout après trois jours de fugue. A mon avis, j'avais juste assez déteint sur elle pour qu'elle redoute de retrouver les gens qui ont assisté à ses erreurs. Bien que d'y penser me fait mal, je me dis que sans elle je ne serais jamais retourné voir ce docteur. Mais à présent, je me sens tellement mieux, que je ne peux pas la laisser passer à côté d'une telle occasion de se réconcilier avec son « papa », même si c'est difficile de se lancer.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Miracle. » je lui souffle à l'oreille. « Ce… Ce n'est pas facile, mais je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. Par ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne lui as jamais parlé de moi. Je préfère disparaître de ta vie, une bonne fois pour… »

« Tu peux… », bredouille-t-elle, « tu peux venir avec moi ? »

Le peu d'assurance dans sa voix m'indique que cette idée lui a juste traversé l'esprit, qu'elle ne pose pas vraiment la question. Mais après tout, je peux tout de même faire un petit bout de chemin avec elle.

« Peut-être… » lui ai-je répondu, « Mais je ne parle pas à ta place pour la bonne et simple raison que ton père ne me connaît pas. Je t'encourage de loin, mais il ne doit pas me voir. C'est bien compris ? » Miracle se tourne vers son nouvel objectif, reprend assurance, hoche courageusement la tête, et commence à avancer d'un pas mal assuré, affrontant à nouveau le barrage aquatique qui la sépare de son ''papa'', « … Par contre, je te conseille d'y aller doucement. Avance discrètement comme je te l'ai appris, si tu ne l'as pas oublié complètement. »

Lorsque nous avons retrouvé le jeune homme, j'ai cru qu'elle allait hésiter. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ralentisse, panique, veuille abandonner. Mais comme je lui avais demandé d'être discrète, il s'est passé tout le contraire. Elle était très concentrée pour faire une approche silencieuse… et comme ça, elle ne tremblait même pas.

Elle s'est retournée une dernière fois. J'ai brandi mon pouce levé pour montrer que son approche était nickel.

Ce type avait trouvé un bien meilleur abris, le veinard. Il est sous un arbre imposant et feuillu, dont la taille dépasse celle de tous les autres, et au vu de l'herbe à peine humide à ses pieds, je pourrais dire que ses branches robustes résistent même à cette pluie torrentielle. L'herbe y est pratiquement sèche, seules quelques gouttelettes parviennent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sol.

Je n'entends rien de ce qu'ils se racontent, Miracle s'est faite repérée à deux mètres de lui.

Alors, elle s'assied à ses côtés, et tandis qu'il la regarde, elle me cherche des yeux dans les buissons. Ce n'est pas très prudent, mais il croit qu'elle perd simplement son regard dans les sous-bois, donc il ne le suit pas. Si bien que je peux à nouveau faire un signe pour encourager Miracle à parler, alors que le silence s'est installé depuis quelques secondes. C'est elle qui est venue à sa rencontre, pour s'excuser de son attitude… autant qu'elle engage elle-même la conversation.

Je ne peux plus les regarder. Trop de souvenirs me rattrapent. Ils n'ont échangé que quelques mots, et les voilà dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'excuser dans un bel ensemble. Je prends une profonde respiration, et disparaît, ne sachant comment elle a pu obtenir son pardon aussi rapidement. Ce type n'a sensiblement pas la même façon de penser que moi, pour ne même pas envisager de la gronder.

Je me relève, fais demi-tour, m'éloigne. Je crois que je suis même en train de pleurer.

C'est ainsi que s'achève la plus belle histoire de ma vie. Donc, si vous n'avez plus envie de lire, je ne vous convaincrai pas du contraire je voudrais vous remercier, cher lecteur, de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Merci à Miracle pour avoir éclairé mon destin, bien que ce ne fût pas intentionnel. Merci, pour tout ce qu'elle a pu me faire connaître grâce à cela. Et enfin, merci, pour tous ces sentiments, ces révélations sur moi et la volonté qu'elle m'a redonné… et vous de même, en me lisant. J'essaye toujours de comprendre le phénomène qui a amené Miracle dans mon monde, mais c'est un vrai mystère. Je n'ai plus qu'à me lancer dedans, et mener l'enquête.

Donc s'il vous reste encore un peu de temps, approchez donc, mon récit se poursuit.

Vous n'avez pas besoin d'imaginer ce qui est arrivé à ma chère, chère Annabelle. Car plutôt que de tourner définitivement la page tel que je l'aurais dû, puisque je me suis assuré que Miracle soit entre de bonnes mains… je suis retourné une nouvelle fois à la ferme d'Annabelle.

Je me suis absenté pendant seize ans, mais elle aussi se souvenait de moi. Elle n'a pas changé, a hérité de la ferme, et m'a accueillie à bras ouverts. J'ai ressenti une chaleur soudaine et énergique envahir mon esprit. Elle m'a ensuite demandé ce qui me ramenait ici, après notre lointaine dispute.

« J'accepte. »

Surprise, elle a tout de même su où je voulais en venir.

« Mais, et Rainbow Dash ? » a-t-elle demandé, voyant qu'elle ne m'accompagnait plus.

« Chez elle. » ai-je soufflé.

« Mais, mon cher, comment faire sans base pour nos recherches ? » s'est-elle inquiétée.

« Rho… Voyons… Tu sais bien que je suis un génie. » ai-je fanfaronné, sortant de ma poche un long poil de couleur cyan.

« SON ADN ! » s'est-elle exclamé, se jetant sur moi pour mieux voir le précieux cheveux de Miracle.

Je n'ai pu retenir un petit rire tant je me trouvais génial. Mieux encore, j'avais conservé dans mon porte feuille un autre poil de la petite pouliche quand elle était encore toute jeune on pourra peut-être constater une évolution.

Sans attendre, nous nous sommes mis à planifier nos recherches qui nous conduiraient à déceler l'origine de notre ex-petite protégée.

Annabelle avait mûri (ça se sentait déjà dans son expression orale), et somme toute je lui ai pardonné le tour qu'elle m'avait joué seize ans plus tôt _[7]_.

« Elle est retournée dans son monde, maintenant ? » m'a-t-elle demandé pour confirmer ce que j'avais laissé sous entendre il y a quelques instants.

J'ai juste hoché la tête et fermé les yeux, faisant comprendre que je ne m'étendrais pas là-dessus.

C'était comme si une nouvelle ère commençait : malgré la charge de travail d'Annabelle à la ferme, nous trouvions toujours le temps pour nos petits projets… Nos vies ont commencé à converger… J'ai cessé un temps de parcourir le vaste monde, ou bien je la laissais me suivre… Je me rappellerais toujours du jour où elle m'a fait sa déclaration… Je peux encore sentir le grand air de la capitale de France, le meilleur endroit pour répondre à une demande en mariage… tellement de souvenirs… Il nous a carrément fallu faire une pause dans nos recherches pour que nous puissions rester concentrés sur notre lune de miel.

À part ce seul écart qui a marqué notre vie, nous ne nous sommes jamais écartés de notre « mission ». Son esprit carburait jours et nuits tout comme moi, amoncelant tous les indices les plus infimes, pour essayer de résoudre le mystère de Rainbow/Miracle.

Enfin, nous avons trouvé un élément de réponse. Il y a tant d'années que nous avons cherché, et au moment où je vous parle, nous n'étions plus seulement deux. Tous ceux qui avaient croisé Miracle dans leur vie nous ont rejoints. J'ai contacté le jeune homme qui fut le « papa » de Miracle. Il m'a annoncé que ses amies sont finalement revenues la chercher. Il m'a donné leur explication de la venue de « Dashie », telle qu'il l'appelle, dans notre monde, mais je n'y croyais qu'à moitié. Ce que nous cherchons, c'est comment un monde inventé par une personne comme Lauren Faust a pu empiéter sur le nôtre. Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais a accepté de nous suivre _[8]_. Puis, en cherchant bien, j'ai trouvé deux autres personnes qui avaient croisé notre petite pégase colorée une fillette et un adolescent. Le « papa » et moi n'avions pas été si discrets que cela finalement.

L'ensemble de notre petite troupe de cinq qui vivait à des endroits éparpillés sur le globe s'est réuni en une sorte de QG. Nostalgiques, nous avions réutilisé la cave de la ferme. Même si Miracle n'y avait passé qu'une nuit, nous pouvions nous en servir comme d'un excellent repère, puisque personne d'autre ne nous y trouverait… à part la famille d'Annabelle. Mais rien de grave, on les avait mis dans le coup, et nous pouvions investiguer en paix.

Nous avons mis du temps avant de formuler notre première hypothèse, avant de réaliser tout ce que ça impliquait. Cela faisait sens, mais c'était tout de même assez terrifiant. Pour qu'un monde fictif inventé par un être humain devienne réel, quelqu'un avait dû utiliser une technologie secrète pour créer lui-même le monde de Miracle. Recréer Equestria… à partir du dessin animé ! Je venais juste de proposer cette hypothèse, tout le monde était littéralement bouche bée. Ces indices que nous avions amassés pendant toutes ces années, les recherches que nous avions menées, nous prouvaient qu'Equestria ne pouvait qu'exister pour qu'un de ses habitants soit capable d'arriver sur Terre.

Et pourtant… cela semblait tellement aberrant. Personne ne pouvait cacher une telle technologie et l'utiliser comme si de rien n'était. C'est là que nous avons longtemps bloqué : si tout nous portait à croire qu'Equestria existait réellement… qui… a pu créer un tel monde ? Comment et pourquoi ? Le fait même que Miracle ait pu venir ici et retourner dans son monde restait inexplicable. Mon esprit carburait à cent à l'heure. Nous avions exploité tous nos indices. Je l'ai reconnu on avait peu de chances d'aller plus loin. L'adolescent a fait des recherches internet, a ouvert tellement de sites web… Là se trouvait peut-être un indice, une piste ou au moins une source d'inspiration, pour nous relancer dans nos recherches.

J'ai continué de réfléchir, sans relâche. Il y avait de quoi perdre courage, mais en mémoire de tout ce que Miracle m'avait fait découvrir, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. J'avais ainsi imaginé des centaines de scénario, du complot international à l'intervention extra-terrestre, qui étaient tous aussi invérifiables les uns que les autres. Je me suis finalement réveillé un matin et Annabelle m'a tendu une feuille de papier. Je l'ai prise et me suis immédiatement demandé qui pouvait bien m'envoyer une lettre manuscrite. Niveau adresse, j'étais difficile à trouver. Je devinais que c'était quelque chose de très important pour qu'on en arrive à me retrouver malgré ma réputation d'insaisissable.

_Monsieur,_

_Depuis cinq ans, vous cherchez des explications. Durant ces cinq années, vous avez ratissé toute la surface de la Terre, vous vous êtes trituré les méninges des mois entiers, et vous en êtes arrivé à formuler une hypothèse sur un monde qui n'était pas censé exister. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui écrit beaucoup, mais même si je compte vous rencontrer de toutes façons, j'ai senti que j'aurai besoin d'une version écrite de ma part pour renforcer le caractère officiel de cet événement._

_Monsieur, vous avez raison. Equestria existe bel et bien aujourd'hui. Je suis un des acteurs de sa création. Mais si je dois saluer l'œuvre de quelqu'un, se serait celle de Lauren Faust et de son équipe, ainsi que tous les fans qui ont imaginé ce monde ; même s'ils ne sont pas au courant de sa création réelle par mon action et celle de mon partenaire._

_Avec la permission de Grégoire, j'espère vous permettre de nous rencontrer chez lui je joins l'adresse avec cette lettre pour que vous puissiez nous retrouver. Je peux vous aider, la vérité est proche, et nous pouvons l'atteindre._

_Votre sécurité avant tout,_

_La vérité plus que tout,_

_Alexis L._

J'ai rangé la lettre dans son enveloppe, respirant doucement pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé. J'ai appelé le « papa », la jeune fille et l'adolescent, et nous nous sommes réunis dans la cave. Puis je leur ai lu la lettre, et ai noté les grands sourires sur leurs visages.

Et nous voilà, avec une nouvelle piste, nous rendant dans le Sud de la France tous ensemble. Une sixième personne, hormis la famille d'Annabelle, connaissait Rainbow Dash, même s'il ne l'a pas explicitement nommée, et tout nous porte à croire qu'il en sait beaucoup plus que nous. Surtout s'il se dit à l'origine de ces évènements, alors qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le connaissait. Je n'ose que trop nous recommander la prudence, mais nous n'avions rien à craindre avec moi comme garde du corps. Pour avoir tant partagé ensemble, nous formons maintenant une équipe soudée.

Je ne suis plus le même homme depuis ces quinze dernières années. Un homme changé, auquel il fut donné une seconde chance par un pur miracle survenu d'évènements fantastiques émanant d'un endroit que je ne peux même pas envisager. Si je n'étais jamais revenu sur mes pas et que je n'avais pas vérifié dans ce bois… si j'avais fait quelque chose d'autre que ce que j'ai fait réellement… tout aurait pu se passer bien différemment. Je crois que je suis chanceux que tout se soit si bien passé. Je peux dire volontiers que j'ai accompli mon devoir de héros celui de défendre justice et vérité. Bien que le temps ait beaucoup passé, je suis toujours fier de Miracle et du fait qu'elle soit rentrée dans son monde.

Nous nous retrouvons maintenant tous les cinq dans cet autocar presque vide, à contempler le paysage avec un sourire figé sur nos visages chaque fois que j'y perds mon regard, je pense à ma petite Miracle. Je devrais être en train de me gonfler d'orgueil, à retrouver dans chacune de ces collines une preuve de ma gloire passée et actuelle. Et pourtant, ce n'est plus de moi dont je suis fier après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais de nous tous, qui n'avons jamais baissé les bras devant la difficulté. Nous sommes arrivés à Verfeil, chez ce fameux Grégoire, en groupe, et avons sonné à la porte.

Je rabaisse mon regard vers la poignée de la porte d'entrée, entendant une voix masculine nous inviter à l'intérieur. Ma main tremble. J'ai dédié une bonne partie de ma vie à ce mystère, et je projette de l'élucider quoiqu'il en coûte.

Pour nous cinq.

Pour ma petite protégée.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Notes :**

[1]. Oui, parce que mes parents m'avaient donné un stupide nom d'oiseau, au sens propre du terme : Circus Macrourus. Pour marquer mon indépendance, je me suis rebaptisé. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas de nom de famille.

[2]. Pour ceux qui se demandent d'où je sors cette référence, c'est pour avoir entendu parler de ces hommes qui, défigurés par la Guerre, furent rejetés par la société, considérés comme un trace indélébile de l'horreur d'un conflit que la propagande avait toujours voulu masquer. Ici, avec ce poney de laboratoire, il se passerait quelque chose de semblable : les fermiers aiment les poneys, mais pas ceux qui seraient modifiés génétiquement, car ils représenteraient une réalité que leurs principes ne peuvent tolérer. Pas de réaction violente, mais une réaction de rejet évidente.

[3]. Aux grand maux les grands remèdes : nous avions carrément pris l'avion pour changer de continent. Je me suis débrouillé pour faire passer Miracle pour une peluche Rainbow Dash. Le fait qu'elle soit un personnage de dessin animé a certains avantages, finalement. Par ailleurs, cela pouvait aussi expliquer pourquoi elle était passée inaperçue dans la rue, quelques jours plus tôt.

[4]. Même à moi, il m'a fallu quelques temps avant de comprendre. Il s'agissait certainement du jeu de mot le plus ridicule qu'il me soit donné d'entendre. En fait, il disait qu'il se fichait de savoir si je comptais le réduire... en miette ou en purée, persuadé que je n'y parviendrais pas. Pathétique.

[5]. Les graines de bardanes sont les petites « boules » qui restent accrochées aux poils et aux vêtements.

[6]. En fait, elle n'avait juste pas entendu ma question. Les clapotements de la pluie tout autours de nous avait suffisamment masqué ma voix pour qu'elle entende « Depuis combien de temps je t'ai plus vue, toi ? ».

[7]. Oui, j'ai même pardonné le fait qu'elle ait engagé des mercenaires pour nous rattraper. Elle m'a assuré que leurs consignes impliquaient de seulement nous ramener à elle, et en aucun cas de nous blesser. Je présume que c'est pour cela que j'ai eu tant de facilité à me débarrasser d'eux et qu'ils n'étaient armés que de cette petite sarbacane aux fléchettes endormantes.

[8]. Par ailleurs, il a salué l'ironie de l'inscription que j'avais laissée sur la boîte en carton où il a retrouvé "Dashie". « _Give to good home_ »/« _A remettre entre de bonnes mains_ », écrit par quelqu'un qui n'a plus qu'un bras et qui vivait alors sans domicile fixe, c'était effectivement ma petite façon de me convaincre que j'étais en train de faire le bon choix. Quelle chance, quand même, qu'il l'ait retrouvée le soir même !


End file.
